


Interesting Expressions

by M0SCAII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Writer never saw haikyuu!!, reader wants his attention, they get it ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0SCAII/pseuds/M0SCAII
Summary: His facial expression was so focused, which wasn't far from his usual expression he wore but still. His usual one was completely blank while this one, actually showed a bit more to him than what he usually lets people see. I don't think he notices that but I sure do. A moment passed before I realized I have been staring at him like a weirdo while admiring his face.





	Interesting Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo this was for my friend like, three years ago, so it's terrible but I had to keep it somewhere. never seen haikyuu before so sorry if it's ooc

I sat with my back to a wall as I messed with my hair while trying to stay focused. I was currently over at my boyfriend's place so we could enjoy each other's presence as we did whatever we had to get done. I was having to study for an upcoming test while Kenma, my boyfriend, sat on the floor while playing his video games. The reason why I was having a bit of trouble studying was because of how Kenma looks while playing his games.

His facial expression was so focused, which wasn't far from his usual expression he wore but still. His usual one was completely blank while this one, actually showed a bit more to him than what he usually lets people see. I don't think he notices that but I sure do. A moment passed before I realized I have been staring at him like a weirdo while admiring his face.

A light blush crawled itself up onto my cheeks as I adverted my eyes as quickly as I could. I looked back down at my book that I was studying from and tried to reread the words that I've been reading again and again for the test. The texts from the book ran on and on about subjects that I could heavily care less about. With that thought on my mind, I found myself slowly looking back up at Kenma. He now wore a bit more frustrated expression as he restarted his game. I blinked blankly before bringing my palm up to my mouth to cover a soft laugh.

I looked around for a moment before placing my book with it's open pages toward the ground as to mark the page I was on. I didn't have time to bother with finding a bookmark. I slowly worked my way over to him by crawling, only stopping once I was directly next to him. He seemed to have heard my shuffling but didn't bother to look over to see what I was doing, "Kenma..~"

Upon hearing his name called in such a sweet tone, he paused his game and turned his head towards me without saying a word. I froze for a second because I didn't think this all through. What was I to do now? Do I say something? Do something? I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "Y-You have a nice face!!"

Oh god, that sounded weird.

He seemed to think so too by his confused expression. He shrugged my words off as he opened the menu on his game to continue it. He stopped his movements once I got my shit together and corrected myself, "I meant your expressions when you play your games. I think you're cute when you're focused." He turned his head back towards me at a quicker speed than last time and opened his mouth as if to say something. A second passed before he closed his mouth, a blush playing on his cheeks. It then he hit me that he did want to say something.

"What were you gonna say?" A simple shrug was all I got in response before I pushed the subject further on, "Kenmmmmaaa!" He huffed before putting down his gaming controller and turning his full body towards me, "I was gonna say your face is cuter than mine. Especially when you're happy." It was now my turn to blush. After he realized I wasn't gonna say anything as to not ruin the moment, he spoke, "Or you could just say... you have a nice face."

The blush worsened on my face once the joke left his lips, "Shush! It was the first thing that I thought of to say earlier!!!" He laughed as I punched his arm lightly, in a teasing manner. He rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the bright screen that he was playing on before I spoke up. I smiled when he gave me his attention once again, signaling that he rather play with me than his games for the moment. Once again, the opened his mouth to say something but closed it, an embarrassing look replacing his normally blank one.

"Kenma." I spoke softly, really wishing he'd stop holding his words when he was around me. Communication is key, after all. He sighed before looking towards me, a soft seductive look playing lightly on his face, "I was gonna say...-" He bit his lip in an adorable way. His eyes suddenly looked darker to me, "-I'd love to see some more special faces from you." A lightly darker blush than before covered my cheeks as I covered my face with my hands, "Kenma...!" He made a small 'tsk' noise before bringing his hands up to pull my own away from my face, "See? Right there. That's one of your facial expressions that I...-" He leaned in closer, until his lips met the tip of my nose, "love.~"

The blush worsened on my face before he spoke once again, a sly grin across his face this time, "So sensitive, baby...~ Someone could mistake you as a tomato at this point." It was the moment when a soft laugh left his lips that a sudden rush of bravery ran across me, "You'd know, huh?" I attempted a cocky grin but it shrunk when his eyes darkened and his eyes narrowed towards me, "I sure would but... perhaps a quite reminder would be nice."

My eyes widened when suddenly, he was over me with his elbows on either side of me while his eyes drilled into mine. It was now my turn to open my mouth as if wanting to say something but nothing was willing to. I closed my mouth tightly when his lips grazed my neck lightly, teasingly. I tipped my head back a bit to give him to area to graze but in a blink of an eye, his teeth nipped my skin. A choked noise escaped my lips when he pecked the area with his lips, even though it was not anywhere close to bleeding.

I clamped my legs together as I felt that my panties were getting rather wet right now. I nibbled on my bottom lip as my eyes stayed half open. His right hand quickly left it's original position and trailed down to my thigh. He rubbed it softly as I felt myself ease up a bit. Suddenly, before I could comprehend his actions, he slipped his hand between my legs and rubbed the palm of his hand against where my panties would be under my pants. A breathless gasp left my bitten and sore lips before he finally spoke up, "You were awfully curious about what was going through my mine earlier...-" He grinded his palm against the crotch, "-so I'm gonna assume you're still curious right now." He gave me that coy smirk that he rarely uses even behind closed doors, "What I'm thinking is... you're so soaked down here, baby. Naughty, naughty."

The last words he spoke held no sexual meaning in his voice. He stated it as if it was more of a fact than just teasing. That was the reason that I let out a moan at his words. Not because it was sexualized but because it was true. He seemed pleased with my response, seeing as he pulled back to work my pants off of me. It took a bit more work than what people make of the action in fanfictions but it eventually got done. He then continued to work my panties off, which too much less work than the pants. He grinned when he finally saw my entrance because feeling how truly hot I was through my jeans was nothing to actually seeing it before him. All of a sudden, I adverted my eyes away from his lust filled expression to his clothes that he wore. I didn't bother to think about the fact that he had all his clothes on while I had my pants off before him. I focused on the fact that his sex was straining against the zipper of his pants. He didn't seem to be focused on himself though, as he ran a finger along my own sex teasingly before sinking a finger in.

I opened my mouth in slight awe as he worked his finger in and out slowly. I've masturbated plenty of time before but nothing felt quite like this. The feeling of having no control over how it's done and just having to wait as someone else focused purely on getting myself off was why a sudden shuddered moan left my lips. It wasn't because of how good his finger felt inside but because it was his finger. I clenched down onto his fingers when he pressed a second finger inside. His fingers were a bit tougher and thicker than my own, so automatically, I felt fuller than I usually do when I masturbate. He slowed down his pace for the time being and really focused on rubbing the pads of his two fingers against my sensitive inner walls.

I bit down onto my already bitten lips to quite a loud moan that threatened to leave my lips. He took his eyes off of your entrance that happily took in his fingers, to your face and the fact that you were quieting yourself. He narrowed his eyes as he specifically aimed his fingers and rubbed them against a heavily sensitive spot inside yourself. My body practically took over once he did that. I tilted my head back with mouth wide open as I loud out some vulgar moans due to his actions. A moment passed and the action still left me trembling and my breathing shuddering.

"Now stop trying to block out your moans. I want to hear them." I nodded weakly before he continued to speak, "Do you wish to go farther?" It took me a moment to consider the question before I once again nodded weakly. He sighed, "Words." I huffed, not wanting to speak much but to please him, I did so, "Please...yes, yes, yes." I grinded my hips against his fingers in same rhythm as my words.

He nodded, pulling out his fingers (much to my displeasure) so he could work on his pants. He unbuttoned his jeans before unzipping his pants, making a satisfied sigh as he did so. He pulled down his boxers enough that his sex could be seen clearly. My heart froze when I finally saw because, he was expecting that to fit? I questioned this not because 'he was huge' but because he was average size and I've only masturbated with my fingers up to this point.

He lined himself up with my entrance before finally speaking, "You ready?" His hand came up to my cheek, rubbing it gently in a relaxing way. I leaned into his touch before smiling at him, "As ready as I'll ever be." His expression changed into one of relief as he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was a passionate kiss, even for the situation we both were in currently. His hand continued to rub my cheek softly as his other hand held onto my mine. That was when he finally pushed in.

We attempted to continue the kiss even when I was letting out pained gasps into it. He pulled back from the kiss when his hips finally bumped against my own. Multiple things ran through my mind that that moment. Among a few of those, two stood out- how exactly do I explain this feeling? Full? Second question was, why does it feel so much bigger when it is finally in?

He held onto my hips as I noticed that he was pressing his lips across my neck. Finally, he spoke, "Tell me when you're ready." I nodded at the statement, even though he wouldn't have been able to tell that I did in the first place. I exhaled as I waited for the feeling to subside. It wasn't long that the feeling faded, and something else, completely different took over as the main feeling that I had right now. Pleasure.

I rocked my hips against his, a startled gasp leaving his lips from the sudden unexpected movement. A quieter noise left my lips before I decided to speak, "Y-You can move." He didn't bother to sit back up so he could move, but continued to press teasing kisses on my sensitive spots along my neck as he rocked in hips slowly. I held onto his back as a moan left my lips. It continued this way for a couple seconds; him going slowly as to not me, me doing my best not to claw his back as the pain still sat the very back of my mind, and his teasing licks and kisses. What startled me was when he nibbled at my most sensitive spot along my neck with his blunt teeth. I screwed my eyes shut as a silent moan escaped my mouth. I clamped down tightly onto his sex as he suddenly picked up his speed slightly.

This whole situation continued on for what felt like a lot longer than it actually was. Kenma couldn't decide on a speed in which he liked so he kept changing it. He continued to run his lips along my neck and when I least expected it, nipped and bit at it. Either that or left dark hickies in obvious places as to mark his property, I guessed. I eventually gave into my urges and in revenge, left bright red streaks down his back. Not bad enough to leave an actual mark that'd stay for a week but they'll feel sensitive against his shirt later. I signaled my finish with a loud and vulgar moan, that easily beat the rest of my earlier moans. He finished shortly afterwards on my stomach.

We were both left there deeply breathing up until I reaching up and tug him down to cuddle with me. He was too tired to fight back against the affection and you both eventually fell asleep on the floor while clutching onto each other.


End file.
